Calls at 2 am
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: Tina finds herself in some trouble and calls the last person one would ever expect, her ex-boyfriend. Artie/Tina.


**A/N: This takes place in the beginning of season 3 and part of the summer break in between. Please Read and Review! Really reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did I would not be on this site.**

I don't know how to go about this. It was the first day back at school, I saw her standing at her locker, unloading in all her stuff. I wanted to talk to her, I felt like I should say something; I feel like we need to talk. I want to get back together, but I know we can't do that. She was still with Mike. That's what I want to know though, why? After everything that happened, why would they still be together. I couldn't erase the memories of that night, three weeks ago out of my head if I tried. It kept replaying in my mind over and over again the way a catchy song does when it gets stuck in your head. I couldn't escape it. I just didn't understand why she was still with him, when a fatal situation involved him way more than it could ever involve me, I'm the one she called.

_It was late, almost 2 in the morning, but I didn't care. It was the summer right? Who needed to sleep. I stayed awake playing video games until I heard my phone buzz. I looked at the caller ID. Tina was calling me. I was confused, I mean yeah we still talked but, not at 2 a.m. Even when we were together we rarely did that, I didn't do that with Brittany when we were together. So why was one of my ex-girlfriends calling me so late? _

"_Hello." I answered a little confused. _

"_Artie?" A meek little voice squeeked out. I sat up instantly because I automatically recongized her tone; she was crying. _

"_Tina? Are you okay?" I asked with a little concern leaking out of my voice. _

_She sniffled for a litlte bit, trying to compose herself, "No, I-I'm scared. Um can you come over? Please Artie, please?" _

_Now I was really confused and worried. Why would she need me to come over at 2 in the morning, and why was she scared. _

_I wasn't sure if it was such a great idea but I found myself answering, "Of course I will, but what's going on?" _

"_It's complicated." she muttered. _

"_Okay, well um do you need me to bring you anything?" I asked as I put on my jacket and transfered myself into my chair. _

_The line was silent for a while until I heard her voice once again, "There is one thing, um can you get a pregnancy test?" _

The fear in her voice was so distinct that it was almost as if I had never heard anything like it. I couldn't take just starring at her anymore. I took a deep breath and wheeled up to her locker.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Oh, um hi." she said awkwardly.

"We need to talk." I let out directly.

"Listen if this is about the other week, than just forget about it, really." She says wiht a soft, pleading urgency.

"How can I forget about it? All of that and you went to me, instead of Mike. How can I forget about that, Tina?"

"Listen, I, I just called you because I thought you'd be better with this. I mean remember last year when you thought you got Brittany pregnant?"

"Yeah, well Brittany's reasoning was a bird built a nest on top of her garage, you missed your period. There's a difference." I mumbled quietly, so no one would hear, but distinctively.

_I rolled up to Tina's house with my whole body shaking, as a CVS bag sat on my lap. My mind hadnt' stopped reeling since I had hung up the phone. I mean it wasn't like this was my baby, but it was terrifying, considering that it was Tina. Luckily for me, Tina's house was one story so all I had to do was roll up to her window. I knocked on it to get her attention. She comes to it, and gives me a signal to give her second and she'll come sneak me in through the door. I could see through the window how blood shot from crying her eyes were. She opened the door, and before I could even say anything, she leaned over and hugged me. I hugged her back, and rubbed her shoulders. She then quietly lead me into her room. We were careful not to wake up her parents, but luckily they were heavy sleepers. She then explained to me everything. How the condom broke, how she was five days late, and how she was scared out of her mind on how Mike would react if she was pregnant. We sat on her bed and just talked for an hour, with the CVS bag completely untouched. _

"_I don't know what to do." She whispered to me. _

_I sighed, "Listen to me, no matter what happens, you're going to be okay. In the end of whatever shit might happen, you're going to be okay." I told her and I reached over and squeezed her hand. _

"_You really belive that?" she asked heartbrokenly. _

_I gave her a small smile, "Yeah, I really do. Here though, um you don't know for sure, go take this." I told her as I took the bag and pulled out the pregnancy test that I picked up before going to her house. _

_She took it in her bathroom and came back out with it. We sat, both starring at it as if we could get the result to show up faster with the shear force of our minds. Soon enough though we had a result, negative. _

"I know but then I took a test and it was negative, and my period came. It's all over. Look I appreciate you for helping me out through that, I do, so much; but it's over Artie."

"No it's not!" I said frustrated. "Tina it's not, you thought you were pregnant with your boyfriend's child, not mine, and yet you called me! That means something!"

"I know it does, but, I, I can't just break up with Mike!"

"Sure you can, why the hell not? You broke up with me for him last year easily, why isn't this the same thing?"

"I just feel like after this, us our relationship, it wouldn't be the same."

"It would Tina," I said soflty wheeling closer to her and taking her hand. "It would."

"I-I have to get to class." She told me in a rushed tone. I went through the rest of that day feeling, very, very confused.

That night, at 2 in the morning, when I should've been asleep, I got another call.

I answered the phone and before I could say anything I just hear a single sentence.

"I broke up with Mike."


End file.
